


The Almost Spoiler

by tasty_kate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song has a laugh with her present and past self at the Doctor's expense. Doctor is not amused. One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Almost Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/gifts).



> Previously posted on LiveJournal, FF.net, and A Teaspoon and an Open Mind. Written for nostalgia's birthday.

River Song finally creaked open her eyes.

“You’ve been asleep for an awfully long time.”

River mumbled something in response and turned over. The Doctor climbed on top of her and smushed his face right next to hers. “Are you going to do this all day?”

She opened her eyes at him and creaked a smile. “Sweetie, I just woke up from a sex-induced coma. Consider it a compliment.”

He pushed himself up on his elbows and gave a cocky smile. “So this is when we have seconds?”

She laughed shortly. “I’m afraid not.”

He pouted. “But isn’t that what couples do? Have sex before bed and again in the morning?”

“Maybe when they’re teenagers, sure, but I’m a grown woman. How long was I asleep?”

“Ten hours. But you don’t even have to do anything. I could do all the work. You’ll like it. I swear.”

River rolled onto her back again. The Doctor took this as a hint that she was ready again and started to kiss her neck. She laughed and smacked his bare arse lightly. “That wasn’t an invitation! I’ve been lying in bed for ten hours, I need to eat, use the toilet. You know, human stuff.”

“Boring,” he murmured into her curls.

“Maybe, but necessary,” and she gave him a nudge.

He pulled away and looked almost hurt. “River. Our time lines are wibbly, you know that. How many more opportunities will we have?”

“Spoilers,” she purred.

“No, but what if this was my last time with you and your first time and you’re just not letting me know?”

“Doctor, you know I can’t say anything. In fact, you let me know just in that sentence that you let me know too much.”

“Nothing?”

River stalled for theatrics. “Fine. Just this little teaser. Next time you get a call from me, bring chocolate syrup.”

His face brightened up. “Oh, you can count on it.”

“I already did.”

_Weeks later_

The Doctor bounded out of the TARDIS, already undoing his bow tie and throwing his coat behind him, handy chocolate syrup in hand.

“River!!” he called in her home. “I have a present for you!”

“In here!” she called back from the kitchen.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, his shirt was untucked and most of the buttons undone. 

River whirled around, food shopping bags in hand. “Chocolate syrup!! I completely forgot that at the food store! I love putting it in my coffee in the morning. How did you know?” She grinned an all-too knowing smile and kissed his nose.

The Doctor pouted.


End file.
